


A Second Second Chance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fix-It, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Take it, Regina," he whispers.  "Reach in and remove my heart.  Hold it in your hand as proof that I am very much alive and standing in front of you.  Seek the proof you need, Doubting Thomas.  I trust you with my heart and my life."





	A Second Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 October 2017  
> Word Count: 809  
> Written for: [](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)[](http://twitter.com/OQFixItWeek)**OQFixItWeek** 2017  
>  Prompt: Day 1 - Robin never died  
> Summary: "Take it, Regina," he whispers. "Reach in and remove my heart. Hold it in your hand as proof that I am very much alive and standing in front of you. Seek the proof you need, Doubting Thomas. I trust you with my heart and my life."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place directly after the events of episode 05x21 "Last Rites."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: OQ Fix It Week 2017 Fics  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is my entry for the first day of Outlaw Queen Fix It Week. I hated that Robin had to die the way he did. I wanted to make it better, to give Regina the happy ending she deserved. And now I could.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, but I'm working on it.

She still doesn't understand how it happened. He tried to explain it, but at the mention of Hades and Zeus, her brain just shuts down. A part of her doesn't even care, if she's completely honest. She just stares at him, drinking in the sight of him: slightly messy hair that really could use a trim, bright blue eyes that remind her of the sky in the height of summer, aquiline nose, perfectly kissable lips surrounded by the scruff of several days' worth of beard and mustache. That doesn't even get her further down his incredible body. She can't get past his face, no matter what she tries.

"Regina? Love, are you even listening to me?"

She blinks owlishly and meets his gaze. She knows she should say something to him, but when she opens her mouth, nothing comes out. On some level, she knows she's in shock. She hasn't even shed a single tear yet. What if this is nothing more than some grief-fueled dream? If it is, she prays that she never wakes up again, choosing to stay in a fantasy with her soulmate than live in a world bled of color and vitality when he died.

"Please say something, Regina. You're beginning to frighten me."

She raises a hand to touch his face, but he captures it in his own before she gets close enough. She loses herself in the callouses that roughen palm and fingertips. And then he pulls her hand to his chest, pressing it over his heart, trapping it under his own. The steady beat of his heart sends tendrils of warmth into her chilled, numb body, sensation chasing the heat thawing her out. His hand presses harder on hers, almost to the point of pain.

"Take it, Regina," he whispers. "Reach in and remove my heart. Hold it in your hand as proof that I am very much alive and standing in front of you. Seek the proof you need, Doubting Thomas. I trust you with my heart and my life."

He pushes on her hand again and, as if with a mind of its own, her hand curls into a claw to press through material, skin, muscle, bone, and sinew until her fingers curl around that heavy, beating muscle. He gasps as her fingers tighten slightly on reflex, then tugs on her forearm until her hand emerges again. She drops her gaze from his face to the heart beating in her hand, pulsing a blend of red and black, not as blackened as her own, but enough to prove that this is the man she loves. Each beat throbs through her body until she practically vibrates with it.

And then the dam breaks, tears spilling forth to track makeup down her face and drip onto her clothes and the floor beneath them. He's truly here, truly alive and standing in front of her. His heart beats steadily in her hand. It takes a moment to realize her own heart is beating in time with his, and that knowledge sends a surge of adrenalin through her as she brings his heart to her mouth. Her lips move, mouthing the words that she has no voice for yet. Robin moans softly and wraps his arms around her, cradling her head to his chest.

"Shh, it's all right, love. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere ever again, I promise."

Without warning, she presses his heart back into his chest, then tilts her head up to study his face again. Her throat moves as she tries to speak, voice husky with tears as she removes her hand again. "Y-You were dead. I w-watched Hades--"

"I know," he says, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her. "I will explain it all to you again when you're not so overwhelmed. For now, all you need to know is that Hades was wrong about what the Olympus crystal truly does and I was brought back to you."

"You're really back? This is no dream?"

"This is no dream, my love. I am truly here with you. You just held my beating heart in your hand. Is that not proof enough for you?"

The teasing smirk on his lips is perhaps the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her life. She feels vaguely guilty for this surpassing meeting Henry for the first time, but she can't help herself. She stretches up on her toes to kiss him, hand slipping from his chest to wrap around his neck. He scoops her up in his arms, bridal style, and holds her close as the kiss deepens. When he finally pulls back to rest his forehead against hers, she sighs happily.

Her Robin is back. She'll take this second second chance with him and she won't waste it.

"Take me home, Robin?"

"I thought you'd never ask, milady."


End file.
